1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interlocking precast slab assemblies such as benches and memorial markers.
2. Background Art
Precast concrete is concrete in the form of blocks, pillars, bridge sections and the like that have been cast into forms before being put into position. Such concrete can be assembled into a variety of structures such as benches. For example:                U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,422 discloses a concrete bench, including advertising space on the back thereof;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,657 discloses a concrete bench per se;        U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,382 discloses a concrete bench formed in a number of sections, wherein the back section is cast as a single long slab;        U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,988 discloses a bench constructed of cement for outdoor use which is cast in two sections—a leg section or base and a seat section;        U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,095 discloses a florist bench made of concrete and which is formed of sections;        U.S. Pat. No. 948,770 discloses a seat constructed of cement;        U.S. Design Pat. No. D484,714 discloses a concrete and steel bench;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,010 disclose a decorative bench;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,324 discloses a forming system for stone or concrete benches; and        U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0161985 discloses a stone or masonry bench having upright supports, a bottom seat and an optional upright back support.        
The following U.S. patent documents are also related: 1,756,351; 604,658; 6,413,007; 4,600,251 and 1,078,810.
Decorative concrete or grout panels or slabs can be formed from photo-engraved formliners. These formliners can be cut by CNC machines, the input of which is a digital photograph. Such concrete panels can be used as decorative pieces either standing alone or as part of a larger wall structure.